A Love, A World Away
by jordenjames
Summary: The Potter Family have a secret, a secret that in time could destroy the fabric of the universe and will bring together two worlds that should never meet, Full Summary Inside Rating May Go Up chapter 1 uploaded 31/12/16


The Potter Family have a secret, a secret that in time could destroy the fabric of the universe and will bring together two worlds that should never meet, but they don't know that. Magic Amulets have been passed down to help each generation find their one true soul mate, the last generation was different. Now follow the potter septuplets and their baby twin brothers on their otherworldly adventures.

Hey People Who May Or May Not Read This Story, I should warn you that this is my first Game of Thrones and Harry Potter Crossover, so Criticism is appreciated. I am HORRIBLE at Grammer and Spelling, so if you see any mistakes, PLEASE Tell Me. This story will mostly be in Third Person View, but is will change... Probably.

From the Girl Who Will Most Likely Mess up A Story That Could Be Good With Out Meaning Too JordenJames

so without further adieu lets get to the story

Jon didn't understand why the Lady Stark did not like him. He was always polite to her, played well with his brother and sister and always did as he was told. One time he made the mistake of calling her "mother". Her fury that followed haunted him for weeks after. Even after all of her yelling and insults, he could not understand why she hated him.

He was allowed to call Lord Stark "father", and Jon knew he loved him, unlike the Lady Stark. He had still been too nervous to ask his father why she did not even look at him at meals, in fear that he would receive the same reaction from his father, but Old Nan would know. She always told the best stories, maybe she would tell him about his parents.

Her reaction when Jon asked her was not what he was expecting. "Do you know why your name is Snow and not Stark," she had asked him sadly. Jon failed to see what that to do with anything.

"I've thought about it sometimes," he said in his childlike voice. Old Nan sighed, picked him up and put him on her Knee. Jon pouted. Only the littlest of boys sat on their Nan's Knee. He was almost five years. He was far too old for this. "When someone is named Snow it means they are a bastard," she explained.

"Whatsa bastard," Jon asked. His brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"It is someone who was born between two people who were not married," she answered patiently.

"But the Lady Stark and father are married, and Rob is older than me and he is a Stark. How am I a bastard?" That is when Old Nan told him the story of his birth, and why the Lady Stark did not love him. This knowledge broke the young boy. He suddenly felt like he did not belong in Winterfell. It was the first time he began to understand his true place in the Stark house.

Jon Snow did not speak a word for the next week. Not even his father could get a word out of him. Every time his older half-brother or younger half-sister would speak to him or try to play, Jon would look away in shame. It wasn't until he was hiding in the stable that Jon began to finally have any hope for his future.

Rob kept asking him to play soldiers with him, hoping to cheer up whatever was wrong with him, but Jon continued to stay silent. He was currently hiding from him underneath a barrel of hay with Robb, who just wouldn't leave him be. The only reason Luwin found them was from the easily spotted head of black hair peeking out.

"You know if you do not come out of there, you might get poked with a pitchfork," Luwin chided. Moments later Jon and Robb sheepishly came out of There hiding spot. He was not meeting the Maester's eyes and shifting from foot to foot.

"What were you doing in there," Luwin asked.

Jon looked as if he was about to answer but thought better of it and shut his mouth.

"No matter," Luwin smiled. "Come with me, I could use both of your help." Unable to say an excuse, Jon followed him up into the castle where the crows were kept, with Robb in tow. Their eyes followed the small boys as they shyly walked behind the Maester.

"I need to feed them; however, it is hard on my old back. I cannot reach the ones down below." Luwin pointed to the lowest cages. Jon thought he was making this up. The lowest cages were just below eye level to him and would give no problem to the old man. Luwin handed Jon and Robb a handful of sliced meat to feed the crows and Jon got to work. None one of them talked as they fed the noisy birds. As Jon fed each bird, they seemed to look deep into his soul before taking the offered food.

"They say that crows have an intelligence that matches a man's," Luwin informed them breaking the silence. One of the crows leapt right up to the edge of the cage where Robb was standing and caused him to jump. "I think he likes you," Luwin chuckled. Jon gave him a small smile before remembering that he was supposed to be upset. Luwin sighed and got on one knee so he was eye to eye with Jon.

"I am told that you have not spoken a word for days," Luwin pointed out. "What has caused you to do this?"

Jon looked away.

"No one can help you unless you tell them what is wrong. I am sure there are plenty of people at Winterfell who would be happy too," Luwin comforted.

"No one would want to help me," Jon whispered.

"Why would you think that," Luwin asked.

"I'm a bastard. That's why Lady Stark doesn't love me, and soon everyone else will see it too," Jon had tears in his eyes.

"My dear boy, your father loves you, your brother loves you, and the people of Winterfell love you." Robb nodded in agreement with the maesters word.

"But,"

"They knew you were a bastard the moment you arrived in Winterfell in your father's arms, and they still love you," Luwin smiled.

Jon didn't look convinced.

"Come with me," Luwin stood up and Jon followed him into his chambers. Jon had never been in his room before, Nore had Robb. It was filled with books and scrolls that were piled up taller than the BOTH of them combined. "They have got to be here somewhere in this mess," Luwin said while searching through a small chest. "Aha!" Luwin pulled out six small amulets with thin silver chains. "Here we are."

He handed three amulets to Jon who examined them more closely, and the other three to Robb. They were unremarkable from far away, but up close they were beautiful to Jon. Strange symbols surrounded the edge while one giant one filled the middle of one of it. "This one looks like a lightning bolt," he observed, and Robb nodded in agreement as he had one that looked the exact same.

"Yes, I suppose it does," Luwin smiled.

Jon examined the second and third amulets closely, they like the first amulet had strange symbols around the edges and a giant symbol each in the middle. The second one had a smoke gray Direwolf with Yellow eyes in its middle, while the third on had six white shells. Robb on the other hand, his seconded one had a snow white Direwolf with Blood Red eyes while his third one again was the exact replica of Jons. But both boys could agree they truly were beautiful to look at.

"What are they," Jon wondered.

"A man claiming to be a magician gave them to me," he explained.

"A magician! Could he really do magic," Jon and Robb exclaimed together?

"I do not know. Magic has not been seen in hundreds of years." Jon looked disappointed. "But, he claimed that these would bring me light in a dark time. I have no need for it but maybe you will," Luwin lead both boys out of his chambers. "Now you take them and run along. I am sure Old Nan is worried sick about you."

A true smile appeared on Jon's face, which in turn made Robb beam with happiness. They thanked the Maester as they took off running with their new treasures. Jon made sure to keep the amulets well hidden from everyone in fear that they would be taken from him. He did not often get to have something all to himself.

"A light in a dark time," Jon whispered. "What does that even mean?" He wondered if it would light up like a torch when it was too dark in the castle to see where he was walking. He heard stories that it would be like that during the long winters.

Jon found himself whispering secrets to the amulets when he was alone. He told them all sorts of things. How he felt when the Lady Stark yelled at him for something trivial, Sansa spilling food all over her new dress and sneaking into the kitchens with Rob to steal some bread before supper.

Jon thought of it like having a secret best friend although he did silently hope that they would one day speak back to him. "That would make me happy," Jon thought. "Someone to truly share my secrets with." Jon went to bed clutching the amulets tight in his hand, understanding the harsh truth that he will never truly fit in with the Stark family, and wishing with all his might that there was someone he could talk to that would accept and love him for what he was.

Across the Universe Alyssa-Jorden Potter was once again being shoved in her cupboard, wishing the same thing. 


End file.
